Story Time
by NarutoHinata17
Summary: This is about Naruto telling his son a story of how Naruto found out Hinata's true felling about him naruto Couples-NaruHina,SasuSaku,NejieTenTen,ShikaIno,ShikaTemari after the ShikaIno break up
1. Naruto's Home

FanFiction- Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the anime nor the character i got from the anime ...all i own are my words

My Notes To You The Readers- I hope you enjoy this. All reviews, rates, and comm. are welcome... i am new at this so take it easy on me... let me know what i can do to improve my chapters and story's...although I enjoyed writing this FanFiction it was pretty hard to come up with ideas...so please enjoy

**_Naruto's home_**

…………………………………………………………….

Hey dad tell me how you and mom met. Ichigo said with interest.

As Naruto enters the living room he says OK! It's a good story. Naruto then sites down on the couch and rubes his chin. Hmmmm…. Well where should I begin …… ah yes it all started in the ninja academy

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

NARUTO!!!! Because you where goofing around lets review the transformation technique. Iruka said as he yelled at Naruto (inner Iruka- ahahah the clone technique is your worst technique)

OH!! Thanks a lot Naruto! Someone yelled from a crossed the room.

Yeah thanks a lot Naruto! Another one yells.

That's enough you two. Iruka said (inner Iruka - you'll all get a laugh when Naruto fails the transformation technique)

Like I care! Naruto said (even though he did ... the transformation technique was one of his worst technique)

Ok! Sasuka I'll have you go first. Iruka said to Sasuka

Hn. This is too easy. Sasuka said … TRANSFORMATION JUTSU... (Poof there was a cloud of smoke and then there was another Iruka standing in front of the real Iruka)

Ok! Sasuka good job of your transformation. Iruka said just as another poof of smoke appeared and Sasuka was standing there.

Sakura your next. Iruka told her

(Inner Sakura… CHAA this is too easy) Ok … TRANSFORMATION JUTSU... (Poof there was a cloud of smoke and then there was another Iruka standing in front of the real Iruka)

All right good job Sakura. Iruka said just as another poof of smoke appeared and Sakura was standing there.

The next victim… uh I mean student will be NARUTO. Iruka said (inner Iruka – this is going to be funny)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Um uh g-good l-luck Naruto. Do your best. Hinata said in a very shy voice.

Dad I already know that mom had a huge crush on you in the ninja academy. Ichigo told his dad.

OH so where did you want me to start? Naruto asked his son.

mmmmmmm start a little before you found out about how mom felt. Ichigo told his dad.

Oh! Ok! well lets see… oh yeah... It all started when coming back to the village after being away for almost 3 years… Naruto was beginning to say

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey Naruto look there the village feels good to be back right Naruto. Jiraiya said.

Yeah feels good to be back. Naruto answered.

Uh… Naruto is that you! A very familiar voice asked from about 60 yards in head of him.

… SAKURA-CHAN! It's been so long. It's really good to see you. Naruto said as he ran up to her.

Just as he was about to give her a hug he felt a death glare coming from behind him. Not only did he sense that but he also sensed the same person building up their chakra. Without even turning around Naruto said "Sasuka I was only going to give her a hug."

Hn… How did you know it was me Naruto without even turning around? Sasuka asked in a How-The-Hell- tone.

I sensed your chakra. Naruto answered. Besides what do you care if I give Sakura a hug? Naruto added.

I care because we're dating now loser. Sasuka said as he walked over to Sakura.

What? When? How? Naruto said in a surprised tone.

Well we started dating about a year ago. Sakura said.

At this point Naruto is flipping out saying "oh! Great now I'm going to be alone for ever I guess nobody likes me after all."

Yeah your right Naruto so just go. Sasuka said in a Well-I-Don't- tone.

That's not true Naruto. Sakura said.

Oh yeah then who does? Naruto Asked in a some what curious and crying manner.

Well… there's me, and the rest of the rookie 12, and _th_

No! Not like that I mean someone who wants to be with me. Naruto says as he cuts off Sakura.

Ooooooo… Well then you have Hinata Sakura told him.

_Wha_… What? Hinata likes me? Naruto asked in a shocked tone.

You mean you have never realized why she blushes and faints every time she is near you or you talk to her. Sakura said in a Are-You-Stupid- tone.

You really are stupid Naruto. Sasuka added.

Wow… This is great I gave up on likening Hinata because she is from the Hyuuga clan. So I didn't think she liked me. Naruto said in a happy tone.

Ok! Well I'll see you later Sasuka and Sakura I need to bring my stuff home. LATER!!!

See you later Naruto. Sakura said as Naruto left.

Yeah see you later. Sasuka added.

So Naruto is heading home and Sasuka and Sakura are off doing god knows what.

Finally I'm home… Ok now I'm off to see the Hokage! Naruto says to himself as he puts his stuff in his room.

…………………………………5 Minutes Later…………………………………………………

Naruto it's good to see you after you've been away for so long I'm going to miss all the quiet. I see you still have the necklace I gave you. Tsunada said.

Well of course I do I never take it off. Naruto told her.

Even though your back you still are not going on missions for awhile and you are here by promoted to Chuunin. Tsunada told him.

_Wha.._ What really are you serious that is so cool… yeah one step closer to being the sixth Hokage. BELIVE IT! Naruto said as he was flipping out with excitement.

Now go on and see your friends. Shizune added.

Yeah I will! Naruto yelled as he suddenly disappeared leaving a poof of smoke.

Next Time: **Sakura and Hinata's plan**


	2. Sakura and Hinata's plan

FanFiction- Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the anime or the character I got from the anime ...all I own are my words

My Notes To You The Readers- I hope you enjoy this. All reviews, rates, and comm. are welcome... I am new at this so take it easy on me... let me know what i can do to improve my chapters and story's...although I enjoyed writing this FanFiction it was pretty hard to come up with ideas...so please enjoy

Thank you, all who reviewed Chapter 1- "Naruto's Home" and also all who read it. That makes me happy to ear you enjoyed it. )

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_**Sakura and Hinata's plan!**_

... (With Hinata)…………………………………...

Um… uh… Sakura can you come over… I need to talk to you. Hinata asked over the phone.

Sure I'll be right there. Sakura answers as she tries to get Sakura off of her.

…………………………………. 10 Minutes Later ……………………………………….

Hinata so what did you need to talk about? Oh before I forget Naruto is back. Sakura said to the now blushing girl.

Uhn. What he's back… Well then can you um… um… help me… um… with something then Sakura? Hinata asked in a shy tone as she was still blushing.

Yeah… Sure… Ok… What is it? Sakura answered in a cautious yet curious tone.

Arigato Sakura! Hinata said quickly after.

So what do you need help with Hinata? Sakura asked.

Well… um… you see… after almost 3 years of not seeing Naruto I've decided to tell him how I feel. So… will you help me… please… oh please help me Sakura? Hinata asked cautiously.

Oh… that's all it was (inner Sakura said)

Sure no problem! Sakura answered.

So what should I do so I can tell him how I feel with out fainting? Hinata asked.

Hmmm… Let's see… Oh I know what we can do. Sense Tsunada gave all of us rookie 12 a break to welcome back Naruto. Let's all take a little camping trip to the waterfall. That way all the couples can be together and each couple gets a tent so we'll need 4 tents because only couples can go and there are 8 of us. This way you can be alone with Naruto… Ok Hinata. Sakura said in an AM-I-SMART-OR-WHAT- tone.

CHAA! (Inner Sakura said)

Oh… Um… Ok… Sure… That sounds good… Thank you Sakura. Hinata said in a shy tone (even though she was excited to be alone with Naruto)

Ok! So I will do tell TenTen and Ino the plan… So see yeah later! Sakura said as she was running off.

Ok so I need to pack for a fun trip. Lets see what should I bring… Hmmm… maybe I should bring this… No… Oh! This… Yeah. I'll bring my special clothes and some of these and this and that… Ok I'm done packing. Hinata said to herself.

(I wonder what Hinata packed. Let me know what you think she should pack. If I like what you so jested I will use it in an up coming chapter. You will know if I use it. If at the begging of a chapter in my notes I thank the person who so jested it.)

……………………………………….With Sakura………………………………………..

Hey Ino, TenTen I'm helping Hinata and I was hoping you two could help me with it? Sakura asked her two best friends.

Sure we'll help… but, what do we need to do? Ino and TenTen asked.

All you need to do is come on a camping trip for couple's only with us so we can get Naruto and Hinata together. Sakura explained.

Say no more Sakura I'm in. Ino said happily.

Oh! TenTen you need to make sure your boyfriend doesn't interfere with mine and Hinata's plan. Ok! Sakura asked TenTen

Sure… No problem Sakura I'll keep Neji busy so he can't interfere with Hinata and Naruto. TenTen said with a devilish look in her eyes.

Ok… Thank you TenTen and Ino… Now let's go pack and grab the boys. Sakura said

Right! Ino and TenTen said in course.

……………………………………With Naruto…………………………………………...

Thanks for the ramen. Naruto said

Your welcome Naruto come back soon. Ichiraku told Naruto.

Naruto? … Naruto you're back it's good to see you. A familiar voice said from behind Naruto.

Oh! Shikamaru it's good to see you too. Naruto said.

Well… I'll see you later Naruto. Shikamaru said.

Oh… Naruto I'm glad I ran into you because some of us are going camping at the waterfall to welcome you back. … So you'll come with us right? Asked Sakura

Really! … Cool of course I'll go Sakura! When do we leave? Naruto asked.

We leave tonight… ok so go pack and meet us at the gate at 8… Ok. Sakura said.

Ok! … I'll go pack right now seeing on how it's 7:30. So see you later. Naruto said as he fled home to pack.

…………………………….

Next Time: **Meet At The Gate At 8**

The next one might take me a little longer I don't know I'm almost done with it but who knows. I hope you all enjoyed it! Like always your reviews, rates, and other comments are welcome but if you think my writing needs improving let me know. Remember to tell me what you think Hinata should pack.


	3. Meet at the gate at 8

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer- I do not own the anime or the character I got from the anime ...all I own are my words.

My Notes To You The Readers- I hope you enjoy this. All reviews, rates, and comm. are welcome.

Additional Notes To You The Readers- In Chapter 2 I put a note in for you to read during the story it was put after Hinata was done packing if you did not notice it I will say it again -- (I wonder what Hinata packed. Let me know what you think she should pack. If I like what you so jested I will use it in an up coming chapter. You will know if I use it. If at the begging of a chapter in my notes I thank the person who so jested it.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meet At The Gate At 8**_

... (With Sakura)...

"Oh! Shikamaru before you leave … Your going too … So go pack and then head to Ino's house. Ok!" Sakura told the lazy ninja.

"Oh great I have to go too. This is very troublesome. What a drag." Shikamaru said in a depressed tone.

"YES! You have to go too so deal with it. Besides you get to be alone with Ino" Sakura said.

"Ok…Ok… I'll go pack alright you happy now." And with that said Shikamaru went to pack.

"Ok… So now everyone that is going knows. Now I need to go grab my stuff and Sasuke and head to the gate." Sakura said to herself as she headed towards home.

... (With TenTen and Neji)...

"Neji on this camping trip you are to leave Naruto and Hinata alone or else you'll get it." TenTen told him with fire in her eyes and in a devilish tone as she said "or else you'll get it"

"Oh Shit… What does she plan to do if I don't leave them alone?" Neji thought to himself as he feared what she would this time if he disobeyed.

"Now grab my things and let's go to the gate." TenTen commanded.

... (With Ino and Shikamaru)...

DING DONG

"That better be Shikamaru." Ino said to herself as she walks to open the door

"Hey Ino…" Shikamaru said.

"Finally! What took you so long? Now grab my things and let's go already." Ino said.

"Hey Ino… why are we going on this camping trip?" Shikamaru asked as they headed towards the gate.

"We're going because Sakura asked for TenTen and me to help her with a little plan." Ino explained.

"Plan for what?" Shikamaru asked.

"A plan to hook up Hinata and Naruto and you need to help." Ino said carefully making sure no one was around to hear.

"Now hurry up Shikamaru!" Ino added.

"This is going to be such a drag." Shikamaru said to himself.

"Oh great Sakura and TenTen are already here! Thank a lot Shikamaru I wanted to beat Sakura here." Ino told her boyfriend.

"Ok… So now that Ino and Shikamaru are here all we're waiting for is Hinata and Naruto." Sakura said to everyone.

"I wonder what is taking Hinata so long. She was already packed and was about to leave the Huyga Clan Manson when I left." Neji said.

... (With Hinata)...

"Oh no I'm going to be late." Hinata said to herself.

"I'm going to have to run if I don't want to be too late." Hinata said 5 minutes later.

... (At the Gate 8:10p.m )...

"I can see Hinata she is almost here." TenTen said as she pointed out where Hinata was.

"Hinata you're finally here! Now all we need is for Naruto to get here." Sakura added.

"What do you mean you have to wait for me?! I've been here the whole time." Naruto yelled as he jumped down from the top of the gate.

"Wha... What? Naruto! You've been here the whole time. Why didn't you say anything?" Sakura, Ino, and TenTen all said at the same time.

"You mean to tell me that none of you sensed my presents." Naruto said.

"Can we just go already?" Sakura asked.

"Chaa… we need to get this plan going already." Inner Sakura said.

"Come on boys grab our things and let's go." Sakura, Ino, and TenTen said at the same time.

"Naruto" Sakura said

"Yeah Sakura?" Naruto asked the pink haired ninja.

"Why don't you be nice and carry Hinata's bags." Sakura so jested.

"Yeah sure I was about to use shadow clones to carry the tents anyway so I can summon an extra clone to carry Hinata's bags." Naruto answered.

"Naruto oh… um… thank you." Hinata said as a shadow clone of Naruto walked up and took her bags.

"Alright let's head out everyone." Sakura said.

"Um… Sakura how come there are 4 tents here." One of Naruto's clones asked.

"Oh… um… well I'll explain later when we get to the waterfall." Sakura answered.

"Um… Sakura um… what if Naruto doesn't want to sleep in the same tent as me." Hinata asked quietly so Naruto wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry about that Hinata. I'll take care of that." Sakura answered quietly so Naruto wouldn't hear.

"We should be there soon!" Ino announced.

"So Naruto how does it feel to be back after so long?" TenTen asked.

"It feels really good to be back. I missed everyone even if none of you missed me." Naruto stated.

"Naruto… you idiot… if we didn't miss you we wouldn't be on this camping trip to welcome you back." Sakura yelled

"Even though the main reason for this camping trip is to get Naruto and Hinata together." Inner Sakura said.

"Hey everyone look there's the waterfall!" Sasuke yelled.

End Chapter

Next time: _**The Waterfall At last**_

** remember I need to know what you guys and girls want to be in Sakura's, Ino's, TenTen's, and Hinata's bags. What do you want them to have with them on this camping trip (clothes, tools, costumes, ect.)** I will let you know if I use what you so jested.


	4. I need your help!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Ok… so I need you the readers help I need to know what it is that you would like the girls to have pack for the camping trip. Any special items, clothes, tools, ect…

If I use the thing you said I will put thanks in the beginning of the chapter.

I also wanted to let you know that I'm starting a new story but I want to write more chapters before I put it up on the FanFiction website. The new story will be rated M just to be safe and will be mostly about Naruto Hinata and Shikamaru Temari …… Gaara will mostly be in it to. 


	5. The Waterfall At Last!

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer- I do not own the anime or the character I got from the anime ...all I own are my words.

My Notes To You The Readers- I hope you enjoy this. All reviews, rates, and comm. are welcome.

_**The Waterfall At Last**_

"Well the first thing we need to do is set up camp. Naruto can you help me with the tents. Neji can you and Sasuke go get fire wood?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure I'll help you with the tents Shikamaru." Naruto replied

"Sasuke can you help me with the fire wood?" Neji asked the annoyed Uchiha

"Yeah sure." Sasuke replied

"Hey where do you want the tents to go …Sakura?" Naruto asked

"Oh…um… how about over here but put like 4 to5 feet between each tent." Sakura explained

"Ok…oh and now can you tell me why there are 4 tents I mean we only need 2 tents?" Naruto asked

"Well I thought we would do 2 people per tent." Sakura answered

"Oh… So who's sleeping with whom?" Naruto asked

"Um… well… how about we settle that later ok Naruto." Sakura asked

"Yeah sure." Naruto replied

"Ok… all the fire wood is gathered. So Sasuke can you light a fire." Shikamaru asked

"Sure no problem." Sasuke said as he formed the last hand sign and then **FLAME JUTSU**

………………………………...15 MINUTES LATER……………………………………

"Hey Naruto can you come over here for a few minutes please?" Sakura asked nicely

"Sure Sakura what do you need." Naruto replied

"So Naruto are you going to tell everyone about your promotion?" Sakura asked

"Sakura, how did you know about my promotion?" Naruto asked

"Well I've been training under Tsunade for the last 2 and half years. So I new she was going to promote you before you did." Sakura explained

"Oh… really that's great I bet you're a top medical ninja now." Naruto said with an amazed look on his face

"So are you going to tell them or what?" Sakura asked again

"I guess if our ranks come up in topic I'll say something but if not then I'll just wait till another time." Naruto answered

"Oh… Naruto about who's sleeping with whom." Sakura said

"Yeah so who am I sleeping with?" Naruto asked

"Well… you see the couples want to sleep together in the same tent." Sakura said

"Yeah so" Naruto said not really thinking anything of it

"That mean you and Hinata will be sharing a tent." Sakura explained

"! WHAT?" Naruto yelled

"Well yeah because it's me and Sasuke in one tent. Then TenTen and Neji will be in one and Ino and Shikamaru in another. So that leaves you two in the last tent even though you two aren't a couple the rest of us where hoping that you and Hinata wouldn't mind sharing a tent." Sakura explain

"But Sakura are you sure this is ok with Hinata." Naruto asked

"Hinata… can you come here." Sakura asked

"Sure Sakura." Hinata replied

"Hinata do you mind sharing a tent with Naruto." Sakura asked the now blushing Hinata

"No… um… I…I don't mind Sakura." Hinata answered

"Huh… really Hinata you don't mind sharing a tent with me." Naruto added after Hinata after Hinata's reply to Sakura

"So it's settled then now let's head back to the fire." Sakura said

"So Naruto now that you're back at the village. What are you going to do about the up coming Chuunin exams?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah loser you the last Genin." Sasuke added

"No I'm not." Naruto said

"What are you talking about loser you've been gone for the last 3 years you still have to take the Chuunin exams?" Sasuke said

"No I don't." Naruto replied

"Explain yourself Naruto." Neji asked

"Sure… you see when I went to see grandma-Tsunade she told me I was promoted to Chuunin." Naruto explained

"Oh… wow… that's great Naruto." Hinata said

"Congrats Naruto." TenTen and Ino said unison

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Shikamaru said as he headed for his and Ino's tent

"But Shikamaru it's only 10 o'clock." Ino told her boyfriend

"That's why you should come too Ino it's getting late." Shikamaru replied

"Hey Ino I thought the real purpose for this camping trip is to get Naruto and Hinata alone together." Shikamaru whispered into Ino's ear

"Shikamaru how did you know that?" Ino asked as she whispered back into Shikamaru's ear

"Neji told me that TenTen made it very clear that he was to leave Naruto and Hinata alone or else. Plus Sakura put them in the same tent. So I figured the rest out for myself." Shikamaru whispered back into Ino's ear

"Oh I should have known you would figure it out sooner or later." Ino replied

"You know what I think me and Neji will go to bed too… right Neji." TenTen said as she gave Neji a you better agree look

"Huh… yeah I guess we will." Neji replied

"Sasuke we should go to bed too." Sakura said to her boyfriend as she got up

_(I get the feeling there trying to get me and Hinata alone together. I mean first Sakura put me and Hinata and me in a tent together. Now they all are going to bed leaving only me and Hinata.) Naruto thought to himself_

"Um… Nar… Naruto I'm going for a walk." Hinata told the blond ninja

"Oh ok Hinata." Naruto replied

_(Well if she's going for a walk I guess I'll go for a swim.) Naruto thought to himself_

…………………………………….5 Minutes later………………………………………

"Uh…? Where are Hinata and Naruto?" Sakura wondered as she was looking around the camp site trying to find them

**(WITH NARUTO)**

"Uh… Hinata? I thought you where going for a walk?" Naruto asked

"Oh… Naruto… I was but I decided to sit here and think for a while." Hinata said and when she was done saying it she realized she wasn't stuttering or nervous like she usually does

"Oh… well do you want to join me in a swim?" Naruto asked

"Wow she looks so cute in the moonlight… wait did I just say that out loud!?" Naruto said but it was too late he had already said it out loud but it was meant to be said in his head

**All Hinata could do was sit there with a shocked look on her face as well as a very big blush. After a few minutes of silence she spoke.**

"Um… sure I'll swim with you Naruto." Hinata said again with out the stuttering or nervousness

"Really great I hate swimming alone." Naruto replied

End Chapter

Next time: _**The spies arrive **_


	6. Chapter 6

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

Sorry girls/guys but I am have a slight writers block and I am really busy with paper work for collage which I start in the fall. So it might take me a little longer to get the next chapter out for "Story Time". Again I'm sorry!! Oh and does anyone have any ideas for me.

OH before I forget again thank you for all your reviews. When I read your reviews it makes me want to keep going… unless I happen to have writers block… anyway please keep reviewing 


End file.
